The goal of a dental implant is to restore the patient to normal function, comfort, aesthetic, speech and health regardless of the current oral condition. This is obtained by dental implants in combination with superstructures and separate spacers. In this respect, the use of biocompatible titanium started in Sweden as early as 1950, and has since then been further developed and spread world-wide. During the 1980's a number of implant systems entered the world market.
These implant systems are based on the implantation of dental implants, such as dental implants made of the above mentioned biocompatible titanium, through insertion into the patient's jawbone. Healing spacers are then applied on the implants. These healing spacers are left during a period of time of 2 to 6 months, during which period of time osseointegration and healing of soft tissue takes place. During the healing period the gum, i.e. the soft tissue, is shaped after the healing spacers. After the healing period the healing spacers are removed and the dental superstructure is applied to the implants via separate spacers. These spacers are typically not of the same shape as the healing spacers, i.e. not shaped individually, and often even mass-produced. Thus, a bad matching between the superstructure and the spacers, and thereby the gum tissue is obtained. This results in an uneven attachment of the superstructure in respect of the gum. Thus, a bad fit, such as a gap, etc., between the gum and the superstructure is formed. The use of separate spacers also increases the time and complexity of the application of the dental superstructure to the implants. Also, the manufacturing and assembling of the different parts, such as the dental implant, superstructure, spacers etc., makes the process expensive and time consuming, resulting in an increased economic loss and prolonged period of time from the initiation to the termination of the implantation process.
A bad fit of the gum to the dental superstructure is aesthetically unpleasing and allows for example food debris to accumulate in the pocket between the superstructure and the gum tissue. Bacteria may also accumulate in the interface between the dental structure and the separate spacers, causing problems with odour and hygiene in the oral cavity.
SE506850 discloses a dental prosthesis system incorporating a superstructure and fixtures that are implantable in a person's jawbone. Each fixture is anchored in the jawbone and its opposite end is arranged so that it will be possible to attach the superstructure to it.
Different spacers, upon which spacers a superstructure may be applied, are known in the art. For example may the spacers described in EP 0987994, EP 0419431, and EP 0580945, be mentioned. Commercially available spacers can only be obtained in a limited number of heights, which is a drawback with the prior art technology.
WO 98/47441 discloses a system comprising a bar (3) for attaching the prosthesis, which is flush fitted between spacer elements, such as extensions (4), which spacer elements in turn are connected to the implant screws (6).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,753 describes dental abutment systems comprising a base that is adapted to mount in nonrotating fashion on any desired dental implant, root form or blade, from any supplier, together with a fixation screw which secures the base to the implant. Also, a core to which an abutment is cast in customized shape and form as desired is attached to the base and secured with an appropriate antirotational mechanism.
Thus, there is a need for a new superstructure that provides a good fit of the superstructure to the gum. There is also need for a simpler, faster and cheaper production method of dental superstructures. Furthermore, there is a need to provide for the possibility of a simple assembly ex situ (outside the patient's mouth) and application in situ (in the patient's mouth).
Hence, an improved superstructure would be advantageous, and in particular a superstructure allowing for a good fit of the superstructure to the gum. Furthermore, a simpler, faster and cheaper production method of said superstructure, cost-effectiveness, and/or a more simple assembly would be advantageous.